Trabajo de porquería
by Gilrasir
Summary: Argus Filch tiene una nueva y fastidiosa labor que hacer. Escrito para el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer:** Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Lo demás, bueno, digamos que proviene del hemisferio izquierdo de mi cerebro.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre "Cartas de Hogwarts" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

><p>La mala suerte podía venir en mil formas, situaciones y circunstancias. Corría finales de julio del año 1991, fecha en la que el empleado más incomprendido del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería recibió el trabajo más deprimente y frustrante que jamás había tomado en su larga carrera como mago fallido.<p>

Argus Filch estaba razonablemente contento con su trabajo de celador, pese al agresivo reumatismo que lo tenía con las piernas rígidas como tablas. Tal vez por eso que se tomó tanto tiempo en conocer y memorizar cada pasadizo del colegio, para no tener que desplazarse grandes distancias para atrapar a alumnos que se estuvieran comportando como las reverendas. Su habilidad para llegar en segundos a la escena de un crimen juvenil era legendaria, pero Filch no habría podido ganarse esa reputación si no fuera por su eterna compañera peluda y ojos de lámpara. Sólo había conjeturas sobre cómo el celador halló a la Señora Norris, pero los alumnos conocían lo suficiente para saber que ambos eran como uña y mugre.

Por eso se tomó tan mal el nuevo trabajo que le encajó la profesora McGonagall de forma inadvertida, más que nada porque su nueva labor no implicaba entregar castigos a alumnos malandrines o colgar por los tobillos a quienes vagaban por las noches en busca de una aventura en el Bosque Prohibido, o torturar con hierros candentes a parejas que deseaban algo más de soledad fuera de sus respectivas salas comunes. Sin embargo, para decepción del celador, hace años que se habían prohibido aquellas prácticas.

—Pero… pero profesora. No tengo la habilidad para hacer lo que me pide —dijo Filch en esa oportunidad. Estaba abrigado hasta por si acaso, con una gruesa bufanda ocultándole la papada y estornudando a ráfagas, y todo ello pese al ambiente veraniego.

—Mi querido Argus —arguyó la profesora McGonagall en un tono apremiante—, en este momento estamos un poco bajos de personal. Nosotros los profesores estamos ocupados planeando las clases para el nuevo año escolar, Dumbledore está teniendo problemas para conseguir un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras otra vez y, para serle honesta, no confío en Hagrid para el trabajo. Sabes que es torpe con cualquier cosa más pequeña que un poodle.

—Eso no cambia que no dispongo de… de las cualidades necesarias…

—Ah, señor Filch. No se preocupe. La labor que le estoy encomendando no requiere de ninguna habilidad especial.

Y la profesora McGonagall se retiró a su despacho para corregir algunos exámenes que aplicaría a la nueva remesa de alumnos que llegaría en septiembre al castillo. Filch maldijo por lo bajo y subió al séptimo piso, a través de sus pasillos secretos claro estaba, y condujo sus pasos hacia el aviario, rengueando su camino mientras tanto y tosiendo como condenado. El catarro no era una enfermedad muy persistente para el común de los mortales, pero para Filch era alguna clase de padecimiento crónico, porque no importaba si fuese primavera, verano, otoño o invierno, él siempre contraía el insistente catarro, y todos los años, lo que era peor.

Su mundo se le vino abajo en cuanto puso pie en el aviario.

Un montón de lechuzas de todos los colores, formas y tamaños reposaba en la fría y ventosa habitación, y sobre una mesa protegida por un encantamiento de protección contra el viento, yacía una torre de sobres sin destinatario y una lista con nombres y direcciones que iban cambiando de forma casual. Completaba la escena una botella grande de tinta verde y una pluma de ganso, aparte de unas cuantas velas usadas. Estaba claro como el agua la tarea tediosa y faraónica que nuestro desventurado celador debía realizar. Aquello le recordó que debía enviar su solicitud para emprender el curso de "Embrujorrapid". Le habría sido de mucha ayuda en aquella coyuntura, pero su memoria se estaba convirtiendo en un queso suizo, al igual que sus huesos y sus aspiraciones. Las vicisitudes de la edad estaban comenzando a cobrar impuestos.

—Malditas cartas —refunfuñó Filch al único ser que le ponía atención: su gata—. ¿Por qué demonios mandan a un squib a hacer el trabajo de un mago?

Y tomó asiento en la silla. Era dura y poco ergonómica. Masticando reprimendas que escandalizarían a un niño de once años, el celador tomó la pluma, sumergió la punta de ésta en la botella de tinta verde esmeralda y comenzó a escribir.

Sólo tenía que poner el destinatario y su dirección actual en la carta, aunque poco consuelo le trajo que los mensajes con la cantinela usual de todos los años y todos los siglos estuvieran ya listos. La profesora McGonagall le dijo que no se preocupara por la dirección, porque la tinta estaba encantada para reconocer el domicilio del destinatario en cuestión. Sin embargo, fue una tarea de locos para Filch. El ulular de cientos de lechuzas a la vez más el sonido del viento traspasar las ventanas sin vidrios tenían muy inquieto e irritable a nuestro celador. Si ya era así cuando estaba relativamente sano, costaba imaginar cómo era con dos monstruos despedazándolo desde el interior.

El día se iba acabando, las velas sobre la mesa de trabajo de Filch se estaban consumiendo y la negrura se estaba apoderando de los terrenos de Hogwarts, varios metros más abajo. Le quedaban muy pocas cartas, pero lo malo de padecer reumatismo era que cualquier trabajo, por insignificante que fuese, era una soberana tortura y el tiempo parecía comportarse de manera extraña, como si todo el santo rato le llevara la contraria a sus deseos. Y lo que deseaba Filch era salir de ese lugar frío y ventoso para jamás volver allá.

Cuando la noche cubrió con su oscuro manto estrellado al mundo, el celador puso el último punto final a la última carta para el último destinatario.

—Necesito buscarme otro trabajo —dijo Filch, pregonando el conocido cliché de los empleados descontentos con alguna labor, cansado y agotado como jamás lo estuvo en toda su condenada y puñetera vida. Pero lamentablemente, ese no era el fin de la historia.

Faltaba instruir a las lechuzas para que llegaran al hogar correcto.

Al menos esa era la parte fácil, porque el reumatismo no afectaba a las cuerdas vocales, o al menos así se lo dijo un sanador con pinta de bufón años atrás en San Mungo.

Eran las doce y media de la noche. Filch lucía agotado, exhausto y estaba que sacaba la lengua por la boca. Las cartas habían sido enviadas, todas y cada una de ellas. Normalmente su trabajo consistía en castigar a alumnos con poco sentido de la prudencia, pero en esa ocasión se encargó de enviar invitaciones para que nuevos estudiantes se animaran a estudiar magia. Podía imaginar las caras de esos niños iluminarse como un árbol de navidad en nochebuena al recibir el mensaje que les cambiaría la vida, y su expresión se volvió agria, haciendo que sus arrugas se hiciesen más visibles. Por norma general, Filch no era una persona que viera el vaso medio lleno, dada su condición de squib, pero esa vez lo ameritaba.

—Bueno Señora Norris, al menos tendré más víctimas que castigar este nuevo año escolar —dijo Filch a su gata. Poco sabía que, más tarde, una de sus lechuzas daría más de un problema a una familia más muggle que los muggles de la Edad Media.

Para alivio de Filch, la profesora McGonagall decidió que el pobre y desventurado celador había tenido suficiente con las cartas de Hogwarts hacia nuevos alumnos y asignó a Hagrid para lidiar con el entuerto.

Alivio. Al fin.


End file.
